Top 69 Reasons I Love The Loud House Fandom
by legoboyaz1
Summary: A list of reasons why I absolutely adore this wonderful fandom. If you don't get the joke, check the date this was uploaded on.


**Top 69 reasons I Love The Loud House Fandom**

I love loudcest.

I love loudcest fanfics.

I love loudcest lemon fanfics.

I love how loudcest takes up 90 percent of the romance section in fanfiction.

I love that 90 percent of the fanfiction is based off the episode "No Such Luck."

I love the hatred that comes with the episode "No Such Luck."

I love how many stories are based off Lincoln being abused/tortured/him dying.

I love how Chris Savino himself once wrote a furry incest comic.

I love how people defend loudcest and say its normal, thus desensitizing little kids to real life incest.

I love how the rational members of this fandom admits this fandom is as bad, if not worse than Undertale's, FNAF, and Minecraft.

I love how people would rather forgive Hitler for his mistakes than forgive the Loud girls for their mistakes in various episodes, such as "No Such Luck."

I love how people screech like autists about episodes they don't like.

I love Lynn torture.

I love Lynn hate.

I love Lola torture.

I love Lola hate.

I love Lori torture.

I love Lori hate.

I love people's hatred for Luan and her cruel pranks to the Loud family.

I love Leni's fanservices.

I love Luna's fanboys/fangirls.

I love the fanart of this show.

I love the rule 34 fanart of this show.

I love loudcest fanart.

I love loudcest rule 34 fanart.

I love how the DeviantArt community sexualizes all the girls; even Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa.

I love the fetish fanart of the show.

I love the SJW's of the show.

I love how people fangasm over Clyde's two dads and Luna being bisexual.

I love the controversy that stemmed out of reason number 29.

I love how season 3 is on hiatus.

I love when people take the show too seriously and say that Lincoln is a black sheep.

I love the fandom's obsession with the Luna x Sam pairing.

I love that Lori x Bobby is an extremely underrated ship.

I love the lack of the other sister's ships; regardless if its with an OC or their "L is for Love" love interests.

I love when I go fanfiction and there are less than five non loudcest pairing fics on fanfiction.

I love the shipping wars of this show.

I especially love the loudcest pairings.

I love how everyone thinks Ronniecoln is an abusive ship.

I love the hatred for Ronnie Anne's character.

I love when people hate the fact that Ronnie Anne bullied Lincoln and her reasoning for doing so.

I love how people hate Ronniecoln.

I love when people think Ronnie Anne should know better than to pick on Lincoln even though she is a young girl and doesn't know how to express her feelings.

I love how people don't think that Ronnie Anne has a softer side; even though that was disputed in Shell Shock.

I love how people think Lincoln is only close with his sisters Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily.

I love how in fanfiction the antagonist is almost always Lori, Lola, or Lynn.

I love how the fandom will treat you worse than the local Gestapo (Nazi police) if you even imply The Loud House has a flaw.

I love that the fans think that they will get a Loud House/SpongeBob crossover if they beg enough.

I love the "Lincoln is adopted" theory.

I love all the ridiculous Loud House theories.

I love that most people call incestuous pairings in the Loud House "Loudcest."

I love how there are only a few outstanding fanfictions to read on the fanfiction website.

I love that the fandom portrays Lynn, Lola, and Lori to be massive assholes in fanfiction.

I love that some fanfictions are about the sisters being a typical yandere and killing off everyone.

I especially love when people make violent M rated fanfictions about Lincoln killing his family over something insignificant.

I love that fans raged over SpongeBob winning the Kid's Choice Awards for the billionth time instead of the Loud House.

I love all the cringeworthy self-insert/OC stories.

I love all the stereotypes of the Loud House fandom members.

I love all the cringeworthy videos on YouTube about the Loud House.

I love the lack of creativity when it comes to fanfiction.

I love the hatred for the episode "Brawl in the Family."

I love that people base the entire fandom off the faggots that have ruined this show's reputation.

I love the hate this show gets because of the reasons listed..

I love that you will be ostracized and criticized by the creepy people of this fandom for not accepting their fetish art/fanfiction/loudcest pairing.

I love that people worship this show and have absolutely no lives.

I love how most of fetish art is made by pedophiles/perverts.

I love how people have made fanart of the parents having sex with the children.

I love that people say this fandom can be improved.

I love that the fandom was once decent and is now utter cancer.

 **There you have it! 69 reasons I love this cancerous fanbase! I do hope you guys enjoyed that list, please make sure to kill yourselves, don't forget to review this story, let's see if we can hit 69 reviews, and I wish you all a Happy Easter and April Fool's!**


End file.
